Because of you
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Lo único que le queda en su vida es su hijo, Peter. Está sola hace cuatro años, lo que más quiere es poder volver a empezar todo de nuevo. Dramione Oneshoot


Because of you

Era una noche horrible. El cielo estaba totalmente negro, no se veía ni una sola estrella. Los árboles iban de un lado para el otro, las calles parecían mucho más sombrías que de costumbre, todos los locales estaban cerrados y ya no quedaba un alma en la calle. La tormenta se avecinaba, y las puertas de todas las casas estaban siendo cerradas para que no se golpearan. El viento hacía sonar todas las ventanas, provocando un sonido molesto que no dejaba dormir a los niños.

El pequeño Peter no era la excepción. Estaba aterrado. Su madre le había dado el beso de las buenas noches, lo había tapado bien y le había apagado la luz hacía más de una hora, pero todavía no podía dormir. Lo aterraban las tormentas, y sobre todo cuando no podía conciliar sueño. Estaba agarrado a un osito de peluche que su madre le había regalado. Al parecer se lo había dado su padre antes de nacer, o algo por el estilo. Peter amaba esos peluches, amaba abrazarlos cuando tenía miedo porque le hacían recordar que tenía gente alrededor suyo para protegerlo.

Peter era un niño de cuatro años, muy inteligente para su edad decían todos. Iba a un jardín muggle, y le encantaba que su madre le contara historias antes de irse a dormir. La mayoría eran de Hogwarts, un colegio para niños magos al que él asistiría cuando cumpliera sus once añitos. Lo raro de esa noche era que su madre no le había contado ninguna, de ningún tipo. Le había deseado las buenas noches de una manera bastante fría, muy rara en ella. El niño estaba seguro de que ella estaba triste. Muy triste, al parecer.

Se bajó de la cama con su peluche, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Lo único que quería era pasarse a la cama matrimonial, donde dormía su mamá y había lugar para otra persona ya que el no tenía padre. No recordaba haberlo tenido en ningún momento. Cruzó el pasillo entero, y llegó al cuarto de su madre. Bajó la perilla y entró. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que la cama no estaba desecha, y que se encontraba vacía. Salió corriendo del cuarto y empezó a buscar a su madre. Fue a la cocina, al baño, hasta que al fin la encontró dormida en el sillón del living comedor. Era una sala muy bonita, con muebles antiguos, y piso de madera flotante. Unos cortinados blancos muy hermosos adornaban las ventanas. Debajo de la gran mesa con ocho sillas había una alfombra del mismo tono que los sillones. Sobre la mesa, un florero con muchas rosas blancas adornaban el lugar.

Hermione Granger se despertó de un salto al sentir el tacto de su hijo en su piel. Le preguntó qué hacía despierto a esas horas, y cuando notó miedo en su voz lo abrazó muy fuertemente, como solo una madre sabe hacerlo. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida en el sillón, pensando. ¿En qué pensaba? En todo. En la vida que le había tocado vivir, sin un hombre al lado. Era una mujer muy joven, de 22 años, y estaba encerrada en una vida que nunca soñó. Si bien su hijo y esa casa formaban parte de sus sueños, jamás pensó que se iba a encontrar sin familia y sin esposo. Se arrepentía a cada segundo de haber dejado a sus padres atrás por estar con el hombre a quien amaba, sobre todo cada vez que pensaba que este la había dejado, a ella y a su hijo, solos. Le encantaría volver, y reconciliarse con su familia y amigos, pero no podía. No sabía donde estaban. Solo le quedaba seguir con su vida como hasta ahora, tratando siempre de comenzar todo de nuevo. Y lo peor de todo es que seguía amando a ese hombre tanto como lo amaba antes, no tenía ni un poquito de bronca por lo que hizo, ni un poco de rencor. Draco Malfoy era, es y sería el hombre de su vida. Todo lo que había hecho por él era increíble, y lo peor era que de un día para otro se había marchado. Sin avisar, sin tomar su ropa, sin despedirse, sin decir un por qué. Simplemente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Hermione había tratado los últimos cuatro años de olvidarse de él, pero le había sido imposible. Una parte de ella pensaba en que él volvería, en que estarían juntos para siempre, y por eso le costaba ver a los hombres con los que salía muy eventualmente como algo en el futuro. Pero en ese momento, estando sentada en su sillón, con la cabeza de su hijo apoyada en su regazo, viéndolo dormir tranquilamente, se sentía terriblemente sola. Sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más así, necesitaba a alguien.

Cerró los ojos, e inconscientemente comenzó a recordar. Aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez con otros ojos… él le había mandado una rosa por el día de San Valentín, aunque no quería admitirlo. Aquel primer beso, cuando los asignaron juntos en un trabajo práctico de transformaciones en quinto año… todas las tardes que pasaron juntos desde entonces… su primera vez y lo problemática que resultó ser. Aunque no se arrepentía para nada, Peter era el producto de su amor, del amor que se tenían. Ese amor que provocó que Hermione dejara a sus padres y a sus dos mejores amigos atrás, solo para vivir a pleno. El día que se escaparon de todo y de todos y se mudaron a la casa en la que ahora vivían. Y después, aquel día en el que Draco actuó tan extrañamente, día en el que no paró de decirle a Hermione y a un Peter de ocho días cuánto los amaba, esa llamada que recibió a la noche, que le hizo cambiar la cara e irse para no volver. Aunque nadie lo sabía en ese entonces…

De repente, un ruido muy extraño hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos. Se auto convenció de que era el viento contra alguna ventana, sea acomodó nuevamente en el sillón de cuero y cerró los ojos. Se escuchaban unos pasos como de unos zapatos con suela de goma, goma mojada. Probablemente ya estuviese soñando, pero no era así.

Estás tan hermosa como el día en el que me fui. – una voz profunda y ronca dijo.

La chica se quedó paralizada al escuchar esa voz. Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y al abrir los ojos nuevamente se quedó mirando al rubio platinado por varios minutos, sin abrir la boca. Después, de a poco corrió la cabeza de su hijo y lo apoyó con mucha dulzura sobre el almohadón. Se levantó y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el chico. Se frenó a unos centímetros de distancia, y pasados unos segundos de mirarlo fijamente, de lleno en los ojos probablemente tratando de encontrar alguna explicación, se tiró es sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. El la abrazó con mucha fuerza, transmitiéndole todo en ese abrazo, todo lo que la había extrañado, amor, paz y tranquilidad.

No sabes como te he extrañado. Mucho, demasiado, no se como pude subsistir si ti. – le decía Draco al oído, mientras le sobaba la espalda y le besaba la cabeza.

A respuesta de eso, ella solo lo abrazaba más fuertemente, no queriéndolo soltar por nada del mundo, incapaz de hablar. Unos minutos después, ella lo soltó. Se alejó unos pasos, y se volvió a él.

¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – le preguntó casi gritando.

Hermione, por favor baja la voz que no quiero que Peter se despierte todavía. – mientras Draco decía eso, empezó a caminar, pasó a la castaña de largo y se fue al sillón, a acariciar el pelo de su hijo con muchísima ternura. Les dio dos besos en el cachete, se paró y retomó lo que decía. – Esa noche, la noche de la llamada, todo fue muy confuso para mí, no sabía qué hacer. Del otro lado del teléfono, me hablaba uno de los mortífagos, no te sé decir quien era. Yo me había ido de ellos, había renunciado. Y también había pagado mi castigo, la muerte de mi padre en lugar de la mía ¿recuerdas? Muy bien, lo que recibí esa noche fue una amenaza. Me dijeron que me perdonarían, tanto como a mi familia, si participaba en una última y muy oscura misión. Entonces lo que tuve que decidir fue entre irme a esa misión, por su seguridad, o quedarme con ustedes y atenerme a las consecuencias. Y si te tengo que ser sincero, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé. De no haber sido esa, los mortífagos habían jurado encontrarnos y matarnos. Ahora que esta expedición terminó, que el señor oscuro está muerto, y que ningún mortífago sobrevivió, vuelvo para pedirte que por favor me disculpes por dejarlos así, sin avisar, para implorarte que sepas entenderme, para decirte cuánto te amo y para proponerte matrimonio. – al decir estás últimas palabras, se arrodilló y sacó una cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo de brillantes. – Hermione Jane Granger, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo, y así tener la vida que siempre soñaste, junto a tu marido y a tu hijo?

Claramente la chica no se esperaba semejante discurso, y mucho menos tal declaración. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más, y se desmayó. Draco llegó a agarrarla antes de que tocara el piso, luego se levantó, guardó el anillo, y la llevó a la cama matrimonial. Al acostarla y contemplarla, no podían entender cómo había hecho para vivir cuatro largos años sin ella. Un rato más tarde, la chica comenzó a moverse, y despertó. Lo primero que vio fueron esos hermosos ojos grises mirándola de arriba abajo. Cuando puedo recobrar el habla, las palabras salieron de su boca velozmente.

Claro que acepto tus disculpas, y acepto casarme contigo. Te he esperado estos cuatro años, sabía que volverías, y que había una explicación lógica para todo esto. Lamento mucho que te hayas perdido todo estos años de nuestra vida, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Empezaremos todo de nuevo, de ahora en más solo habrá felicidad en nuestra vida, ¿estás de acuerdo?- dijo Hermione tan rápido que fue extraño que no se trabara hablando.

Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Draco con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, con los ojos brillosos y se acercó para besarla.

Pero antes de que pudieran acercarse lo suficiente, un niño rubio asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación, entró caminando tranquilamente, mientras los otros dos lo observaban, se sentó a los pies de la cama y preguntó:

Ma, ¿entonces papá volvió?-

Si, tu padre ha vuelto. – contestó Hermione con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

¿Usted es mi padre?- preguntó Peter ahora dirigiéndose a Draco.

Así es, - contestó Malfoy padre.

Te he extrañado mucho, y yo también aceptó tus disculpas. – contestó el nene, se bajó de la cama, y corrió a abrazar las piernas de su padre.

Este lo levantó en brazos, tomó la mano de Hermione, y dijo en voz alta:

Yo también los he extrañado mucho. De ahora en más, seremos la familia más feliz del mundo.

Hermione ya no aguantó más y rompió nuevamente en llanto, al ver y sentir esa escena. Al fin estaban juntos, al fin iba a disfrutar la vida que tanto había soñado, con las dos personas a quienes más amaba. Ya no podía decir que se arrepentía de haber dejado tantas cosas atrás; Ahora sabía que nada la hacía más feliz que esas dos personas, y que valiía la pena todos los años pasados con tal de poder disfrutar unos segundos, de lo que en ese momento estaba viendo.


End file.
